


Jendela pada dini hari

by Imorz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Kissing at Midnight, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Dengan keadaan sulit tidur, kecemasan yang berlebihan, dan cangkir kopi, Seungcheol memberinya beberapa pilihan. Di akhir, Jeonghan membeliak.Untuk RPF Blast.





	Jendela pada dini hari

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen sepenuhnya adalah milik Pledis Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Dalam sepekan ini, Yoon Jeonghan merasa hidupnya mati rasa. Meraih kesuksesan tak lantas menjadikanmu bahagia setelah itu. Ya, bahagia. Satu menit setelahnya, Kau kehilangan arah hidup dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus Kau lakukan. Itu yang Jeonghan rasakan. Ia bosan. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mampu membunuh kejenuhan.

Tapi isi kepalanya buntu dan Jeonghan duduk seperti bayi burung hantu pada sofa marun ruang tengah kala jam dinding merujuk pada pukul dua dini hari. Kelopaknya terus turun naik; mengerjap, sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Televisi masih menyala; tidak ada yang ingin menonton acara tengah malam, mereka menampilkan konten yang membosankan. Kakinya naik, Jeonghan duduk bersila memandang entah apa. Tatapannya lurus ke depan menghadap ruang dapur namun pikirannya melayang menuju Jupiter.

Ia menghela napas. Tarik, ulur. Iseng, Jeonghan mengembuskan napasnya ke atas, membuat poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya tergerak seperti gorden diterpa angin malam. Tubuh sudah terbalut piyama tidur, namun Jeonghan sama sekali tidak ingin tidur. Tidak berminat bersua dengan alam mimpi.

Ponsel berdering sekali, nada khas notifikasi. Jeonghan melirik benda itu di atas meja—sampahan pesan dari operator memuakan muncul seperti _pop-up_ pada layarnya. Pemberitahuan layanan gratis pada pelanggan setia. Ia kembali menghela napas.

Membosankan.

Hidupnya sekarang membosankan.

Jeonghan sudah memperoleh kesuksesan yang ia inginkan. Menjadi seseorang yang terampil dalam bidang desain interior adalah cita-citanya sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Seni merancang atau menata suatu ruang dengan memperhatikan berbagai aspek. Ia bahkan sudah bekerja di salah satu Biro Konsultan ternama di Korea Selatan. Pesanan terus merundung, senyum klien tersungging kepada Jeonghan atas hasil karyanya. Jabat tangan selalu berakhir erat dengan mereka. Jumlah angka pada rekeningnya membludak.

Ia sukses, kemudian mulai menjajaki kekosongan. Memang benar kata orang. Manusia itu tidak pernah puas.

Jeonghan melirik jam dinding, pukul setengah tiga pagi. Tiga puluh menit ia habiskan dengan duduk dan menjadi orang dungu. Ketika detik terus berjalan dan Jeonghan menyia-nyiakannya.

Punggung menegap, ia beranjak menuju dapur. _Flat_ -nya tidak benar-benar luas. Untuk ukuran Jeonghan yang hidup seorang diri, ini sudah cukup untuknya tinggal. Satu kaleng kopi hitam bubuk diraih dari lemari dapur yang menggantung. Teko berisi air dipanaskan di atas api biru. Jeonghan menunggu seraya bersedekap.

Tak sengaja menoleh pada jendela dan menatap seorang pria di _flat_ seberang.

Pria itu tengah menunggu air, sama seperti Jeonghan. Bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangan. Kemudian _menatap_ Jeonghan.

Terkesiap, Jeonghan lantas memalingkan muka. Jeonghan tidak terlalu banyak mengenal pria itu. Pada siang hari, Jeonghan kerap kali mendapatinya berada di dapur tengah memasak. Sesekali mereka berdua melempar senyum, berbagi salam sebagai sepasang tetangga. Jarak antara _flat_ Jeonghan dengan _flat_ pria ini memang sangat dekat, bahkan jika Jeonghan dan pria itu ingin berjabat tangan antar jendela, mungkin masih akan terwujud.

(Tapi tidak ketika mereka saling bersitatap dikala orang lain tidur dan jam menunjuk—oh, sudah pukul tiga pagi.)

Teko memekik, Jeonghan kalap dan segera mematikan kompor. Ia melirik pria di seberang, yang tengah mematikan kompornya juga. Gula berbentuk kotak tercelup ke dalam larutan kopi, selagi menyeduh, Jeonghan berusaha menahan degup jantung. Ada satu rahasia yang Jeonghan miliki. Ketika pertama kali ia pindah ke sini, orang pertama yang menyapanya adalah pria itu. Melambaikan tangan dari _flat_ -nya sendiri, sialnya Jeonghan melupakan namanya. Impresi pertama Jeonghan adalah, pria ini tampan dan baik hati. Ia akui itu.

"Hei."

Sendok masih berputar searah jarum jam di dalam cairan kopi. Jeonghan beranggapan tadi itu adalah suara televisi.

"Hei, Yoon Jeonghan."

Namanya disebut. Jeonghan sontak menoleh ke arah jendela. Pria itu memandangnya dengan kaca jendela yang terangkat penuh. Jeonghan mengerjap. Telunjuk menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Siapa lagi yang ada di depanku selain Kau?"

Sekali lagi Jeonghan mengerjap. "Ada apa?"

Pria itu bersandar di tepian jendela, tangannya bertumpu pada kusen. Bibirnya terukir senyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di luar? Di depan ada bangku panjang."

Jeonghan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terus menatap lawannya dengan bibir terbuka sedikit. Kemudian menoleh pada cangkir yang berisi kopi (keramiknya bercap gambar patung Liberty) dan kembali menatap pria di depan. "Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

Ia berlalu setelah itu. Apa yang Jeonghan lihat saat ini melalui jendelanya hanyalah dapur kosong milik si penghuni sebelah. Jari-jari mengait tangkai cangkir, Jeonghan menatap uap yang mengepul; terbang ke atas dan meliuk. Bergeming sebentar kemudian melangkah keluar bersama dengan secangkir kopi.

Angin malam berembus ketika Jeonghan membuka pintu depan. Helaian rambut panjangnya tergerak anggun. Imperatif menoleh mencari sosok pria yang dicari. Sosoknya duduk pada bangku panjang di depan _flat_ sebelah. Jeonghan menelan ludah sebentar.

Tungkai melangkah mendekat. Pria itu menoleh pada Jeonghan dan kembali tersenyum. Cangkir di letakan di sebelah kanan, Jeonghan memilih duduk di kiri, berlawanan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengobrol denganmu di saat begini. Maksudku, pukul tiga pagi. Kau dan aku, saling menyeduh kopi dan saling duduk di sini." Pria itu berbicara lebih dulu.

Mereka bahkan belum memulai obrolan. Pria tadi seakan bermonolog karena tak memperoleh jawaban. Jeonghan berusaha menghentikan degup jantung, benda itu terasa semakin berontak. Ia memandang ke depan, pada jalanan aspal yang tampak semenjana. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berpijar jingga mewarnai gelapnya malam. Spektrumnya bertemu iris Jeonghan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Jeonghan sontak menoleh, pria itu menyeruput kopinya. Suara yang dihasilkan terdengar renyah.

"Ah, aku tidak mengantuk."

Pria itu terkekeh, "Alasan paling kuno."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Sama saja, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Anu... maaf, sebelumnya. Aku—"

"Lupa _namamu_. Ya, sudah kuduga begitu."

Jeonghan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf." Ia menunduk, bertemu dengan cangkir kopi.

"Choi Seungcheol. Aku harap Kau mengingatnya dengan baik kali ini."

Kembali mendongak, Jeonghan menghadap lawannya—Choi Seungcheol, begitulah namanya. Tersimpan baik-baik dalam memori otak Jeonghan kali ini. "Seungcheol," lirihnya. Mengulangi sekali lagi data yang tertera dalam otak, "Seungcheol."

Wajah Seungcheol kemerahan, "Ah, Kau tak perlu mengatakannya dua kali begitu. Ya, Kau bisa memanggilku Seungcheol. Tidak masalah."

Cangkir kopi diraih, isinya diseruput, "Namamu bagus."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kita pertama kali berkenalan."

"Benarkah?! Aku benar-benar lupa!"

Tawa Seungcheol mengalun, "Ahahaha, Kau mengumbar satu kelemahanmu. Kau ternyata pelupa."

Pipi Jeonghan membola, "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa. Mungkin efek dari pekerjaan. Mereka benar-benar menguras daya pikir."

"Apa itu menjadi alasan kenapa Kau tidak bisa tidur saat ini?"

Mereka bersitatap, netra saling bersua. Ada kesenyapan menerpa dan Jeonghan hanyut dalam tarikan imajiner Seungcheol. Sebelum ia sadar, aroma kopinya telah lebih dulu memberi tanda. Ia buru-buru menghirup kembali dan memutuskan kontak; memilih membuang muka. Aspal dan lampu-lampu jalan menjadi obyek mata.

"Aku merasa sudah berkecukupan. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku berpikir bahwa hidupku telah selesai di titik ini. Aku ... tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku masih merasa ada yang kosong, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing." Dasar cangkir kopi kembali bertemu permukaan bangku. Jeonghan melanjutkan, "Kau pasti pernah 'kan merasakan hal yang sama? Maksudku, Kau sudah sukses. Cita-citamu tercapai, masa depan yang Kau inginkan akhirnya Kau raih. Kau tak perlu lagi risau akan kebutuhan finansial. Di sisi lain, Kau masih merasakan ada yang kurang. Ada satu _petak_ yang masih belum terisi. Dan _petak_ itu tidak bisa diisi dengan uang atau harta. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang lain. Yang bagiku bermakna besar. Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, 'kan?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol penuh harap sedangkan pria itu bersandar pada tepian bangku dan menghadap lurus ke depan. Ia bergumam seolah mengerti semua perkataan Jeonghan.

"Hmm, jadi itu yang membuat _flat_ -mu tetap menyala hingga pukul tiga pagi."

Bibir Jeonghan mengatup. Seungcheol meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali menghirup kopi, "Jika yang Kau maksud berkecukupan adalah tentang uang, maka kita sama. Aku juga merasa hidupku sudah terlalu indah dengan banyaknya uang yang kumiliki." Cangkir diletakan, di dalamnya hanya bersisa ampas kopi teronggok di dasar. "Tapi jika itu tentang hal yang kusukai dan _petak_ yang Kau maksud, aku tidak pernah merasa cukup."

"Kau mengerti sesuatu tentang _petak_ itu?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Semua orang juga pasti akan langsung mengerti. Kau saja yang terlalu lugu."

Jeonghan mengerjap. Ia meraih tanda tanya.

"Bawa kopimu. Kita masuk ke dalam."

Perintah Seungcheol berlalu, masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Jeonghan menatapnya heran, pose kepalanya berubah miring, "Eh?"

Pria itu berdiri membawa cangkir kopinya, tangan menepuk bagian belakang celana membersihkan kotoran. Jeonghan masih menatapnya keheranan. Masuk? Masuk ke mana?

"Ke kamarku. Kita diskusikan ini. Ayolah, aku sedang bersemangat." Bibirnya tersulut senyum menampilkan rentetan gigi putih. Jeonghan membola, mendadak tangannya tremor ringan sedangkan sesuatu dalam dada bergemuruh kuat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi tidak wajar seperti itu.

"Wajahmu merah."

Skakmat oleh Seungcheol.

Jeonghan sontak menegap. Kopinya tergelak, Seungcheol melirik minuman itu sejenak. Cipratan coklatnya menodai piyama Jeonghan (ia tidak menyadari).

"K-k-kenapa k-ke k-kamar?"

"Ulangi lagi. Kata-katamu tidak jelas."

"Kenapa ke kamar?!"

Alis kiri Seungcheol terangkat, "Karena kopiku sudah habis dan kufikir lebih tepat membahas hal itu lebih intim di dalam, lebih spesifik lagi, kamarku."

"Intim?!"

Seungcheol mengerjap, "Ada yang salah?"

Cengkeraman pada cangkir kopi mengerat, bibir bawah kembali digigit gemas. Jembatan alis menukik ke atas khawatir. Situasi ini terlalu sulit untuk Jeonghan hadapi seorang diri. Ia baru mengenal Choi Seungcheol tujuh bulan yang lalu, bahkan baru ingat namanya sekarang (padahal jendela mereka berseberangan). Kepribadian Seungcheol di luar ekpektasi Jeonghan. Ia pikir, Seungcheol adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak banyak omong dan hanya bicara seperlunya—karena yang ia tahu selama ini Seungcheol hanya akan melempar senyum padanya jika mereka bertemu.

Dan Jeonghan tidak berbohong jika lelaki ini memang sangat tampan. Seperti karakter yang keluar dari buku komik. Sesempurna itu.

"Jeonghan?"

"Eh? Uh, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Telunjuk Seungcheol menunjuk ke dalam _flat_ , "Kamarku."

Tangan terkepal, "Err ... baiklah, kalau begitu."

Seungcheol masuk lebih dulu diikuti Jeonghan menyisir isi _flat_ tetangga sebelah dengan binar coklat dalam kelopak. Ia membawa Jeonghan menuju lantai tiga, kamar paling pojok kanan menjadi arah tujuan. Pintunya berwarna coklat senada dengan warna kopi Jeonghan yang mulai kehilangan suhu tinggi. Ketika pintu terbuka, aroma orisinal dari kopi, sengat tinta, dan wangi lavender menerpa hidung Jeonghan serta-merta membungkamnya.

Jeonghan mengucapkan salam ketika kaki kanannya melangkah masuk untuk pertama kali. Seungcheol menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman balasan. Cangkir keramik diminta diam di atas meja yang berdampingan dengan pigura-pigura ukuran sedang. Foto-foto di dalam pigura meraih atensi Jeonghan. Seorang Wanita menggunakan Hanbok, Pria berjas hitam dan berdasi merah, serta anak kecil memegangi bola sepak dengan pipi tercoret lumpur tanah. Ada pula hewan seperti anjing dan kucing menyertai. Pigura paling ujung tersisip foto sesosok gadis dengan rambut terikat tinggi dan memegangi alat panah.

"Keluargamu?" tanya Jeonghan seraya menyapa kaca pigura dengan ujung telunjuk dari jari tengah.

"Keluarga angkat. Foto perempuan paling terakhir adalah Kakak kandungku. Kami besar di panti asuhan. Ia meninggal tahun lalu."

Seperti tersengat listrik, Jeonghan segera menarik kembali tangannya. Mimiknya berubah sendu pada Seungcheol. Lelaki itu memintanya mendekat.

"Jangan berwajah begitu. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja." Seungcheol menghela napas, "Yoon Jeonghan, Kau ini orang yang sentimen, ya?"

"Aku hanya mencoba peduli padamu, Seungcheol."

Seakan ingin menekan epitet-nya, Seungcheol memasang wajah remeh, "Kau bahkan memiliki perawakan feminin. Menyesal dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki?"

Sikap Seungcheol benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak. Pertama ia ramah dan menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekarang ia berakhir layaknya anak kecil tukang palak di kelasnya.

Tungkai mendekat menuju sisi kasur. Jeonghan mendudukan bokongnya kasar, membuat pegas di dalam kain fabriknya terjengit dan berlompatan. Kedua tangan bersedekap, menampakan tingkah merajuk yang justru menurut Seungcheol menggemaskan.

"Bisa kita langsung ke inti?" sahut Jeonghan. Sorotnya menangkap sudut kamar. Tidak mau bersitatap dengan Seungcheol yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Kursi yang menghadap meja dan komputer ditarik, di posisikan menghadap Seungcheol. Kakinya terbuka dan duduk lebar dengan tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan sesuatu yang Kau sukai. Ada hal yang menjadi favoritmu?"

Jawabannya tidak segera mengucur. Didahulukan dengan gumaman khas orang berpikir keras. "Aku suka..." Anak rambut yang menjuntai di selipkan sembunyi ke belakang telinga, "Apa ya?" Ia jawab menatap Seungcheol.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Menyerah, Jeonghan pun mengakhiri, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pada kedipan ke enam Jeonghan mengerjap, Seungcheol telah mengubah arah duduk. Wajahnya lurus persis ketika Jeonghan menghadap ke depan. Gradasi atmosfir ruangan menekan Jeonghan, ia perlu menarik udara banyak-banyak. Struktur wajahnya dapat Jeonghan analisa begitu sempurna di atas kertas manuskrip. Sementang-mentang ukuran matanya lebih lebar, Seungcheol menaruh seluruh atensinya pada Jeonghan seperti Burung Hantu.

"A-apa Kau tidak terlalu dekat?" Jeonghan menyangsikan perlakuan Seungcheol padanya. Mungkin bagi lelaki itu, menatap wajah orang lain sedekat dua kilan adalah hal yang lumrah. Bagi Jeonghan yang hanya pernah bertemu pandang dengan klien kerja tentu membuatnya pelik.

"Kau memiliki masalah yang serius, jadi aku akan menghadapimu dengan serius pula."

Jeonghan berdiri, "Oh, aku rasa sekarang aku bisa tidur. Terima kasih atas semuanya—" Tangannya ditarik turun, ia kembali duduk selaras dengan gravitasi. Ia tersentak dengan menyebut nama, "Seungcheol?"

Lelaki itu mengalah mundur, "Aku akan memberimu pelbagai pilihan. Pilih satu yang Kau suka dan aku akan memberikan konklusi diakhir. Siap?"

"Huh?" Jeonghan masih memoles kewarasan.

"Stroberi, vanila, cokelat. Mana yang Kau pilih?"

Dentingan _lift_ terdengar dari dalam kepala. Seperti mendapatkan pencerahan dari Dewa, Jeonghan mulai mengerti segalanya. Ia hanya perlu memilih. Benar, _memilih_. Tidak sulit.

Seungcheol meminta Jeonghan untuk memilih di antara Stoberi, vanila, dan cokelat. Tidak ada yang Jeonghan minati pada ketiganya, sebenarnya. Rasa bukan masalah besar. Lidahnya tidak perlu dimanja sedemikian mewah. Tapi, Jeonghan diminta olehnya untuk memilih.

Cokelat.

Hanya saja, coklat mengingatkannya akan kopi, pintu kamar Seungcheol, dan warna mata lelaki itu.

"Mungkin, cokelat?"

Notes di atas meja telah berada di tangan Seungcheol, ia mencatat jawaban Jeonghan. "Kenapa?"

" _Ia_ mengingatkanku tentangmu."

Tutur Jeonghan itu membungkam Seungcheol. Nadanya ringan seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah. Kini, Seungcheol merasakan permukaan pipi separuh kemerahan separuh kepanasan.

"Anu, apa aku harus menjelaskan alasannya juga?"

Seungcheol menilik, "Boleh iya, boleh tidak. Jika Kau punya, lebih baik kemukakan. Aku menyarankan untuk menjelaskan alasanmu. Tapi semua itu terserah padamu. Bisa kita melanjutkannya?" Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol melanjutkan dengan mata pulpen siap menggores kertas notes, "Musim semi, gugur, panas, atau dingin?"

Jeonghan dibawa luih pada fragmen kenangan tujuh bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia pertama kali menyewa salah satu kamar di _flat_ milik wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian eksentrik dibubuhi pelisir. Format _flat_ yang akan ia tinggali tidak mewah, tidak pula bobrok. Sepasang pasutri menyewa persis di samping kamarnya, sesekali terdengar suara sang Istri yang berteriak pada Suaminya; meminta berhenti merokok di ruang tengah. Kamar miliknya berhadapan persis dengan jendela kamar _flat_ sebelah. Jendela itu berbentuk persegi. _Ia_ terbuka, kacanya terangkat.

Ada seorang lelaki duduk di depan meja dengan laptop dan sebuah cangkir porselen Bodum Bistro yang tak lazim. Ia tampak menyadari sosok Jeonghan yang menatapnya dari sisi yang berlawanan. Gumpalan salju seukuran biji bunga Matahari mengaburkan pandangan Jeonghan. Lelaki itu terbentuk dari arai-arai dan semakin jelas ketika Jeonghan mendekati kusen jendela. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas; tersenyum pada Jeonghan yang mengerjap malu-malu.

Kala itu musim dingin dan menjadi momentum pertama Jeonghan bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Pita suara bergerak. Otomatis menyebutkan pilihan, "Musim dingin."

Seungcheol mencatatnya, "Kenapa?"

Pundak Jeonghan mengendik, "Musim dingin mengingatkanku tentang awal pertemuan kita."

Seungcheol menunggu.

"Itu ... pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Kita saling menatap melalui jendela. Kau tersenyum. Aku masih mengingatnya. Hei, aku tidak benar-benar pelupa sepertinya."

Sudut bibir terangkat pelan. Meski tipis, Seungcheol menghadiahkan untuk Jeonghan, "Oh, ya? Menarik." Ia melirik dua kata yang digores tinta: cokelat dan musim dingin. Benar, menarik. Seungcheol sudah mafhum.

Gestur Jeonghan seakan ingin mengintip isi notes, Seungcheol buru menutupi dengan tangannya.

"Kau menulis apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya jawabanmu barusan."

Jeonghan memasang ekspresi kecut.

"Jus, susu, kopi. Mana yang Kau pilih?" Seungcheol sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Waktu yang diperlukan Jeonghan tidak selama pertanyaan pertama dan kedua. Ia dengan gamblang menjawab kopi. Tanpa babibu.

"Kenapa Kau tersenyum?! Apa jawabanku aneh?!" protes Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol tersenyum entah kenapa. Omelan Jeonghan tidak digubris. Jarum jam yang menunjuk angka empat menjadi perhatian Seungcheol. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika Kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jarum detik selalu meninggalkanmu.

"Ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang terakhir." Seungcheol meletakan notesnya kembali ke atas meja. Kursi disingkirkan. Ia membungkuk pada Jeonghan yang duduk di tepi kasur. Binarnya jatuh lurus meraih Jeonghan yang meneguk ludah gugup akibat tinggi wajah yang setara.

"Baiklah," tantang Jeonghan. Seringai Seungcheol bertahan lima detik setelah Jeonghan menjawab.

"Antara berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan bercumbu, mana yang Kau—"

Jeonghan mendelik, secepat lari Leopard ia menjawab, "Berpelukan."

"—ingin lakukan denganku."

Akhir kalimat yang terpotong menjadi momok Jeonghan. Mulutnya terlalu gegabah memutuskan pilihan. Mendadak bulu roma menyangkak. Detak jantung mengusik hingga daun telinga, akibatnya mereka berubah semerah jambu air ranum.

Seungcheol menegapkan punggung kembali, helaan napasnya terdengar lega. Entahlah, Jeonghan mulai menimbun curiga padanya. Kedua tangan terkepal dekat lutut, bergetar, padahal tidak kedinginan.

"Berdirilah, Jeonghan."

"A-aku ingin mengulangi pilihanku." Jeonghan masih menunduk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah semua pilihanmu mengacu pada satu titik?"

Buru-buru dagu mendongak, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Sejak awal, semua pilihanmu sudah memiliki tujuan. Yaitu, aku. Oh, ini bukan berarti aku terlalu naif. Aku sudah bilang aku akan memberikanmu konklusi, 'kan? Jadi, hal yang Kau sukai adalah," Tangan kanan Seungcheol menyentuh dada sendiri, "... aku. Kau menyukaiku, Yoon Jeonghan."

Beberapa detik Jeonghan masih menganga, memroses segala kegilaan. "Aku ... menyukaimu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Ya. Dan yang Kau butuhkan untuk mengisi _petak_ mu adalah aku. Tidak lain, tidak bukan."

Untuk sementara waktu, Jeonghan memilih menatap lawannya. Berdiri dengan tangan prima berkacak pada pinggang. Wajah tersenyum penuh. Kemudian Jeonghan tertawa seperti tiada hari esok.

Tangan terkacak itu turun luruh, bersamaan dengan senyum yang tadinya mengembang ikut turun keheranan. Di mana Seungcheol meletakan konten humor pada kalimatnya? Ia keheranan, seingatnya ia tidak mendagel. Lebih heran lagi dengan tawa yang mengalun sekirana petikan harpa. Jenis tawa apa ini yang sedang Seungcheol dengarkan? Jeonghan membawa level tawa pada tingkat Nirvana, di mana rakyat-rakyatnya justru merasa tersucikan mendengar helaan napas yang terseok-seok lucu. Ada nuansa antara tawa Jeonghan dengan anak kucing yang senang bermain bola benang wol.

"Aku? Menyukaimu? Pfft—aku meragukan itu, hahahahaha!" dan ia kembali tertawa.

"Kalau Kau ragu, coba praktekan pilihan terakhirmu padaku." Seungcheol merentangkan tangannya, "Ayo."

Frekuensi tawa menurun berubah menjadi kekehan-kekehan kecil. Senyum Jeonghan semanis gula batu, di mana semut merah berebut mengangkat demi mempersembahkan pada Ratu. Ia berdiri, kakinya tegas menopang tubuh atas. Masih dengan senyuman (Jeonghan memikirkan betapa menggelikannya hal yang akan ia lakukan ini), ia melangkah pendek pada Seungcheol yang telah siap menerima sentuhan fisik. Seungcheol tampak seperti patung kebanggaan kota Rio de Janeiro.

Jeonghan mendengar bibir Seungcheol berdecak dan tangan kanannya ditarik mendekat hingga dada bertubruk menyisakan tiada jarak. Wajah segera dipalingkan, sepasang tangan meraba belakang tubuh. Jeonghan merasakan wajah dan tubuhnya sepanas bara api. Mungkin perpaduan suhu tubuhnya dengan Seungcheol.

"Rambutmu wangi."

Jeonghan terkesiap. Suara Seungcheol persis di telinganya, dengan nada bariton seksi yang membuat bulu romanya kembali merinding. Rambut panjangnya dimainkan, astaga, Jeonghan tergugu setengah mati.

"S-Seungcheol?"

"Hm?"

Ah, Jeonghan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya memanggil nama lawannya. Gumaman Seungcheol juga semakin membuatnya kaku (intonasinya bariton, mengingatkan Jeonghan dengan nada alat musik tuba), sebentar lagi Jeonghan berubah layaknya robot tua.

Seungcheol memiliki aroma yang unik. Ada sensasi tumbukan melati dan wangi lavender yang berasal dari pengharum ruangan. Aromanya menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Jeonghan mengangkat kedua tangan dan ikut merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu. Pundak besarnya menjadi sandaran kepala. Jeonghan memejamkan mata, ia merasa dimanjakan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia juga dapat merasakan getaran pada dada Seungcheol. Syukurlah, Jeonghan tidak merasa sendirian.

Mereka berpelukan. Menyalurkan ketenangan pada masing-masing lawan. Jeonghan menyukainya, menyukai pelukan Seungcheol. Ia akui itu. Rasanya nyaman dan membuatnya hanyut. Tangan Seungcheol tidak hanya diam merengkuh, mereka kerap mengusap punggung, memainkan rambut, dan yang terakhir membelai pucuk kepala Jeonghan. Jeonghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jeonghan, aku rasa sudah cukup."

Kelopaknya terangkat pelan, ia hampir tidak setuju. Jeonghan melepaskan rengkuhannya, menundukan kepala ketika tubuhnya mundur menjauh.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan mendongak, matanya beradu sengit dengan Seungcheol. Dari situ Seungcheol mengetahui satu hal lagi, dua pelita yang terbenam pada kelopak itu tidak kalah kirana dengan tawa yang ia tukas. Yoon Jeonghan adalah sebuah konstelasi gemilang satu bintang dengan bintang yang lain. Yang mana akan membuat orang lain terpana menakjubkan, terlebih lagi Choi Seungcheol. Sedih hati karena menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk melewatkan keindahan ini. Saat ini, segala sesuatu selain Jeonghan tak mampu meraih atensi Seungcheol. Ia terseret ke dalam arus, dan ia bahkan enggan untuk berenang ke permukaan. Biarkan hatinya tenggelam ke dasar.

Tak sadar tangan terangkat membelai ubun-ubun. Rambut pirang pucat tak pernah secantik ini seumur-umur. Seseorang dalam otak Seungcheol mengembar bahwa ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk keheningan ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Baik Seungcheol atau Jeonghan sendiri, lugas bergeming dalam nyenyat dan degup dada.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku ... permisi dulu."

Adalah kalimat Jeonghan sebelum ia mendongak tersenyum dan Seungcheol berhenti membelai rambutnya. Pintu kamar terbuka dan Jeonghan melangkah keluar, tak berani menengok ke belakang berbasa-basi. Ia melupakan cangkir kopi yang teronggok di samping pigura-pigura nostalgia. Cecairnya sedingin udara pukul empat pagi lewat. Menyisakan punggung ringkih demi Seungcheol pandang.

Pintu itu tertutup. Telapak melangkah sebebas hati ingin. Meski dengan kondisi penuh enigma, Jeonghan pulang ke dalam _flat_ -nya diiringi embusan angin menerpa rambut. Helaiannya mengempar secantik ombak pagi hari. Relung hati terusik. Isi kepala melaung. Pipi memanas.

Televisi masih menyala dengan suguhan acara telenovela khas dini hari. Jeonghan mematikannya, suasana berubah sediam bibirnya yang mengatup. Ia baru saja melupakan cangkirnya. Ah, Jeonghan masih punya banyak cangkir dengan desain yang sama. Ia memandang jauh ke dalam dapur, gordennya tersibak, warnanya kirmizi dipadu dengan cahaya bulan.

Inisiatif menutup jendela, Jeonghan justru kembali bersitatap dengan Seungcheol dari seberang sana. Melalui jendela persegi yang terbuka lebar. Sosok Seungcheol menghadapnya tegas. Mimik tidak berbicara apa pun, Jeonghan pun hanya menatapnya dari sini.

Seperti sebuah delusi, Seungcheol mengeluarkan tangan kanannya, seolah-olah berusaha meraih.

"Jeonghan."

Satu kedipan dan Jeonghan sadar bahwa hal ini bukan khayal semata.

"Pegang tanganku," lanjutnya.

Jeonghan malah bergeming. Ia memaku pada Seungcheol yang mengulurkan tangannya. Samar-samar terdengar pekikan sirine mobil polisi dari arah kota. Telapak tangan Seungcheol menjadi obyek tatap yang bertahan selama lima belas detik.

Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya, mengulurnya lurus pada telapak dan garis tangan yang menunggu. Dari sisi ceruk lima jari, Jeonghan menyelipkan jemarinya sempurna. Menggenggamnya lembut. Ekor mata menangkap kesiapan, tangan yang ia raih terkesan menegang, mungkin terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterima. Hingga Jeonghan merasakan punggung tangannya disentuh ujung-ujung jari yang turun. Mereka bergenggaman seerat kolektor pada berlian hitam, seerat Bekantan pada induknya, seerat narapidana pada jeruji besi.

Menurut Jeonghan, Seungcheol telah melampaui batas dunianya. Dia pria yang aneh namun memiliki tarikan yang kuat pada Jeonghan. Satu detik, ia akan bersikap layaknya tetangga pada umumnya, dua detik, ia akan bersikap seperti seorang psikiater, tiga detik, ia akan bersikap bagai pujangga. Detik ini, ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ah, Jeonghan mengerti. Benar, kata Seungcheol. Ia terlalu lugu untuk mengerti kondisinya sendiri. Seluruh jawaban dari pilihan yang diberikan selalu mengarah pada Seungcheol.

Setelah bertemu dengannya, di musim dingin tujuh bulan yang lalu, hidupnya berporos pada lelaki itu. Harusnya Jeonghan sadar, ia memang sudah tertarik dengannya jauh-jauh hari. Semua ini menjelaskan segala ketaksaan yang terjadi hari ini.

Alasan itu yang membuat Jeonghan tersenyum tulus dengan genggaman yang semakin mengerat.

"Kau benar, Seungcheol." Suaranya parau. Seungcheol harus memasang telinganya benar-benar.

Jeonghan berpejam sejenak, mengambil napas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dengan kalimat, "Aku memang menginginkanmu."

Garis bibir terbuka pelan. Jeonghan sadar tangan yang ia genggam mengendor kekuatannya, kemudian terlepas. Tatapan beralih pada Seungcheol yang melamun.

Lalu pergi menghilang.

Pernyataan tadi berbuah kesenduan. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu. Apa pula itu 'menginginkanmu?' Jeonghan terdengar seperti paman-paman mesum pengidap pedofilia. Kandas sudah hubungan baik antar tetangga. Jeonghan akan mengingat hari ini dengan baik.

"Menjauh dari jendela, Jeonghan!"

Giliran Jeonghan yang membeliak. Seungcheol menyeru padanya, tangannya bergestur mengibas. Jeonghan menurut, ia mengambil langkah mundur dari jendela.

Seungcheol mengangkat sebuah tangga _stainless_ dan menghubungkannya dengan jendela Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol, jangan berbuat hal gila!" seru Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol mulai merangkak menyusuri tangga. Lelaki itu menuli, ia tetap merangkak dengan tangan mencengkeram sisi tangga gemetar. "Seungcheol, kumohon. Kau membuatku takut!"

"Tunggu saja di sana," pinta Seungcheol. Jalannya semakin dekat, Jeonghan mengangkat penutup jendelanya lebih tinggi. Ujung kepala sudah memasuki celah jendela, sampai angin datang dan Seungcheol harus memegangi tangganya lebih kuat.

"Sudahlah, Seungcheol! Aku saja yang ke tempatmu, Kau bisa kembali!"

"Tidak. Tinggal sedikit lagi, Jeonghan. Tunggu saja."

Pria ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ia tidak tahu Jeonghan khawatir setengah mati padanya.

Dengan sigap, ia lekas-lekas merangkak dan lompat ke dalam _flat_ Jeonghan. Jeonghan memburunya dengan omelan.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan?! Melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Kau bisa minta aku ke tempatmu, aku pasti akan datang! Tidak perlu beraksi sirkus seperti tadi! Kau boleh saja gila, tapi jangan di depanku!"

Seungcheol terkekeh geli, ia mengatup bibir Jeonghan dengan telunjuk, "Sst, orang-orang akan terusik kalau Kau berteriak begitu."

"Choi Seungcheol, Kau sudah—"

"Kau yang membuatku begini."

"Huh?"

Sambil menyeka keringat, Seungcheol menyungging senyum dengan kalimat, "Kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku setiap kali melihatmu dari jendela kamarku. Atau saat Kau pergi keluar dengan rambut terikat tinggi dan tas kerja melewati depan _flat_ -ku. Atau saat Kau membalas sapaanku dengan senyummu. Kau itu, manusia atau malaikat sebenarnya?"

Jeonghan terdiam.

"Aku mendengar dari bisik-bisik tetangga bahwa kamar 1004 akan disewa seorang arsitek desain interior. Kamar yang langsung berhadapan dengan jendela kamarku. Setiap hari aku hanya bisa menatap kekosongan dari jendela itu. Sebagai penulis, aku lebih banyak bekerja di dalam kamarku dan pemandangan di luar jendela adalah kejengahan luar biasa. Tapi saat musim dingin tujuh bulan yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat bahagia kamar itu ditempati oleh orang yang tepat. Aku baru sadar aku tersenyum pada orang yang akan mengisi hari-hariku lewat jendela yang berhadapan."

Seluruh dunia terpaku padanya. Kata demi kata mengucur dari bibirnya. Tidak ada satu aksara pun luput dari ruang dengar Jeonghan.

"Ah, aku bicara terlalu banyak." Seungcheol menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

"Semua itu benar? Kau tidak bergurau?"

"Tentu saja. Maaf, jika kalimatku terlalu tinggi. Aku seorang penulis, ya Kau pasti mengerti."

Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan, mendongkakannya dengan sedikit helaian rambut terselip d pi anta ra jemari.

"Hal yang Kau sukai adalah _aku_. Dan hal yang kusukai adalah _Kau_. Kau perlu sesuatu untuk mengisi _petak_ mu." Wajah itu mendekat, "Aku bersedia mengisinya, Jeonghan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tangan Jeonghan terangkat menyentuh punggung tangan yang menangkup pipinya, "Aku ... aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku akan menjalaninya. Astaga, Kau benar-benar membuatku malu."

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut, "Dari tiga pilihan terakhir, kita telah melaksanakan dua pilihan. Kau ingat?"

Wajah Jeonghan berubah merah, "I-itu..."

"Bercumbu."

"Kata bercumbu mungkin terlalu ekstrem."

"Berciuman?"

"Lebih ringan lagi. Saling ... me—ngecup?"

"Ya, terserah Kau saja."

Mata terpejam kala Seungcheol mendekat dan melekatkan bibir. Permukaannya halus dan Jeonghan merasakan gradasi yang hebat dalam dada dan perut. Seperti sebuah padang sabana, di mana Jerapah, Singa, dan Rusa berlarian. Tulang punggung Seungcheol turun membungkuk, tidak jauh, bahkan tidak melengkung sempurna. Hanya demi meraih Jeonghan yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

Kornea bergerak gelisah dalam kelopak yang menutup. Dibukanya pelan, wajah Seungcheol yang begitu dekat tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Jeonghan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melanggar etika berciuman. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Karena mereka hanya akan saling mengecu—

"Ada yang aneh dengan bibirmu."

"Eh? Ada apa—"

Jeonghan terkesiap kala benda asing masuk ke dalam rongga mulut dan bersua dengan lidahnya. Ia mendorong-dorong dengan ujung benda. Jauh dari kata tajam, ujungnya tumpul dan lunak. Tidak sadar pita suara mengalun mesra dimabuk asmara padahal otak tidak memberi titah apa pun. Suara itu bekerja dengan sendirinya, reflek, sistem tidak mampu melampaui surgawi.

Tangan mencengkeram pundak lawan; Jeonghan meminta berhenti demi rongga dada yang menyempit. Bibir terpisah sejenak dengan napas memburu dan uap menampar satu sama lain. Seungcheol, sebagai seorang dominan, maju lebih dulu dan merealisasikan intuisi nafsu. Adalah nikotin, adalah dumolit, yang pasti bukan sianida, adalah bibir Yoon Jeonghan yang membuatnya kecanduan, kelabakan, bersenandika dengan pertanyaan batin: 'apa-apaan ini.'

Tadi itu memang hanya perangkap agar Jeonghan membuka bibirnya. Lelaki itu setia mengolah garis bibir lurus tanpa bisa Seungcheol nikmati isi dalamnya. Bonusnya, ia dapat mendengar suara unik yang dihasilkan Jeonghan.

"Seung—nnm—cheol."

_Ya, ya. Begitu, sayangku. Teruslah bernyanyi seperti itu._

Jeonghan dapat merasakan tangan Seungcheol tak lagi menangkup kedua pipinya. Mereka bergerilya riang pada tengkuk dan mengusak rambut panjangnya. Ah, Jeonghan merasa ia semakin merasa kepanasan. Apa hanya dirinya yang merasakan sensasi ini? Seungcheol tampak anteng menikmati.

Jeonghan tidak ingin sendirian. Tangan mengalung melalui pundak, membuka bibir dan mengecup Seungcheol se-erotis yang ia mampu. Langit-langitnya digelitik, Jeonghan semakin dan semakin kemudian semakin hanyut. Pria ini membawa Jeonghan melintasi cakrawala senja dibalut lembayung laksana pucuk lautan.

Gerakannya berhenti. Filamen menjuntai anggun kala bibir berpisah. Mata dengan mata lekat mengikat, meraup segala keganasan birahi. Ujung hidung bersentuhan.

"Katakan padaku, apa Kau ingin melanjutkannya?" Pertanyaan Seungcheol cepat dimengerti. Suaranya jauh turun dari nada ketujuh. Ibu jarinya mengusap liur pada sudut bibir lawan.

Anggukan Jeonghan lemah, selemah anak ayam pada elang yang merungkunya. Ia tidak dapat mengatasi rasa panas ini sendirian. Ada Seungcheol bersamanya, memeluknya, mencumbunya. Kebosanan Jeonghan sirna. Sama sekali tidak berbekas dan meninggalkan jejak.

Maka Jeonghan memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya kembali dicumbu dan sebuah tangan menyisip di balik piyama tidur.

Pukul enam pagi, akhirnya Jeonghan dapat tidur. Seungcheol menemaninya terlelap.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Jeonghan bangun. Seungcheol masih berada di sisinya dengan dada telanjang dan harum persanggamaan merajalela. Tidak ada jadwal bekerja hari ini, dengan alasan itu Jeonghan tetap bergelung di balik selimut dan merasakan sebuah kaki mengait tubuhnya.

"Jeonghan." Lelaki itu terbangun.

"Hm?"

" _I love you_."

Penulis dan arsitek desain interior. Perpaduan yang kurang sehat untuk jantungmu.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
